


Pixies Ruin Everything

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [21]
Category: Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise plans don't stay so surprise when a Pixy has to open his mouth in front of the vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixies Ruin Everything

Ivy stretched as she moved into the church. One small inhale of breath had her pause and deepen that breath so she could take in the scent riding the air. “Rachel?” Usually Rachel’s spells didn’t smell that good and sweet. 

Rachel’s head jerked up a little at the sound of Ivy coming home. She was early and the kitchen was far from how it was supposed to be. “Yeah, Ivy, I’m here.” She shifted the cake pan out of the oven and onto the stove so it could cool carefully before she slid to the door so Ivy wouldn’t come in. 

Ivy’s brow rose a little when Rachel stopped her before she could get into the kitchen. “Something going on?” 

Her head shook as she smiled brightly at her vampire. “Not at all. Just…a little messy in there. Probably best to just stay out until I can clean up.” 

Ivy’s lips quirked just a little. She was well aware what day it was, you couldn’t forget your own birthday after all. Rachel had given her a little card, one that was cute and had made her smile before she’d gone off to do a little recon on a job she’d taken. She had figured that would be the most she’d get, they were still slowly trying to settle their relationship, after all. “So the really sweet smell is what, a spell?”

The slightest blush slid along Rachel’s cheeks at being somewhat caught. Though she hoped that everything she’d planned wasn’t fully given away yet. Before she could answer Ivy’s question Jenks fluttered in with a happy sound as he took a breath.”Hey Ivy! Smell that cake Rachel made!”

Rachel groaned softly and frowned at Jenks. “Thanks a lot, Jenks. Not even done and you’ve spoiled the surprise.”

Jenks grinned brightly at Rachel. “Like a vampire nose isn’t going to know the smell of a chocolate cake when she inhales, Rach.” 

Ivy chuckled softly and moved to kiss Rachel’s cheek gently. “I did smell it when I first walked through the door. It smells delicious.”

Rachel leaned into the kiss with a soft sigh. “Well it’s not all I’ve made.” She points at Jenks. “And this is a private night.”

Jenks shifted higher, out of Rachel’s reach, before he chuckled. “The Witch and the Vampire need some naked time. Got it.” He flew fast out of the room before waiting for either’s reaction to his words, leaving a trail of pixie dust in his wake. 

If her cheeks were red before, they would match the stockings that still hung from Christmas now. “That’s…not what I meant,” she murmured softly. She was well aware that Ivy was the only one that would hear her. She was still settling this want of Ivy when she’d never been attracted to women before. She enjoyed being with Ivy, but talking about it still made her a too-bright red. 

Ivy moved to her and hugged her gently. “I know you didn’t, Rachel. He was teasing. He likes when he can make you as red as your hair, remember?”

She snuggled into the hug a little, taking in the scent that was purely Ivy. It’s a scent she’s grown to miss when Ivy isn’t around or close. “He ruined part of my surprise, though, so did you coming home early.” She tilted her head up to give Ivy a not so stern face.

Ivy grinned a little as she dipped to kiss Rachel gently. “Well if it’s only part, why don’t I go take a shower and let you finish the rest and you can surprise me with it as a whole?”

Rachel smiled softly as she kissed Ivy back before she nodded. “I like the sounds of that plan, thank you.” She shifted to let Ivy go slowly and took a step back towards the kitchen. “Give me a half an hour and then meet me in the back room?”

Ivy nodded with a soft chuckle. “I’ll be there.” She gave Rachel a smile before she disappeared into her room to get that shower. 

Rachel smiled more as she turned back to the kitchen so she could finish the dinner and cake she’d made. She still needed to get dressed, which would be part of the surprise too, but she wanted to make sure the food was done first. She kept herself busy with the imagining the face that she figured Ivy would have for the dress that was vampire made, which meant that it’d hug and move to enhance her body. It was a good face in her mind, though she’d be treated to a better, real look when her thirty minutes were up.


End file.
